


Encounter in the Park

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Consensual Sex, Dom bottom, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Worker Wonwoo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu, college student mingyu, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: There were rumours going around that says, if you sit alone on a bench in this particular park after 11pm that means you were looking to have some fun with some random guy who might be looking for some fun too. Of course, it was just a rumour without any basis nor proof. But, somehow Mingyu can’t stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Encounter in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Another story yet again!! But unfortunately this will be my last update/story for the time being, I have to take a break for a month due to fasting season~   
> I really hope you guys enjoy the stories I made so far, give me lots of love yall~~~
> 
> ENJOY!!!

There were rumours going around that says, if you sit alone on a bench in this particular park after 11pm that means you were looking to have some fun with some random guy who might be looking for some fun too. Of course, it was just a rumour without any basis nor proof. But, somehow Mingyu can’t stop thinking about it. 

Having to finally accept his sexuality that he’s into boys just before he graduates highschool and being a lone virgin boy during his 4th year of college makes the curiosity gets the best of him. He never really opens up to anyone about his sexuality, sure there were many girls hitting on him but he never thought of any of them in that kind of way, and sure he sometimes has a slight crush with some seniors or juniors but he never follows through it. 

And when he reads about this rumour in twitter, he feels like maybe, just maybe, he can try it out, because at least, since it’s going to be a stranger, he wouldn’t have to think about what people might thing about him, meeting a stranger in the night seems to be pretty discreet and he has no courage to come out to his friends and family just yet. Just maybe, this experience will help him best. 

Hence, Mingyu sat alone on the bench, he keeps looking at his phone to see the clock strikes at 11pm. His heart is beating fast, he’s feeling anxious, nervous, yet exciting. He looks around the park and hands keep on fidgeting. 5 minutes has passed, then 10, then 15, and it’s almost 30 minutes since he sat down yet nobody comes. So, Mingyu thought, this is just a groundless rumour after all. Just when he was about to give up, someone approached him.

“Oy, kid, what are you doing out here alone?” Said the lean guy wearing working attire with a messenger bag and glasses on. He looks worried. 

“Sir, I’m not a kid,” Mingyu stands up, “See, I’m even taller than you,” 

“Okay then, still, what are you doing out here? Don’t you know what this place is?” The older raised his eyebrow and Mingyu slightly blushes then he sat down again, the older followed him.

“I’m Wonwoo, what’s your name?” 

“Mingyu,” 

“So, Mingyu, you didn’t answer my question,” Wonwoo took a can of coffee from his bag and offered it to Mingyu, “It’s just coffee, relax” 

Mingyu takes the drink, he opens the can and drinks it shyly. 

“Are you here because you know about the rendezvous?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded, a smirked came across Wonwoo’s face. “Oh really?” 

“What about you, Sir? Are you usually coming home this late?” Mingyu asked back and Wonwoo laughed. 

“Yeah, I had to work overtime today, you don’t have to be so formal with me, you can call me hyung, Mingyu, you do realize that this is for gay guys, do you?”

“I-I know that,” 

“Are you?” Wonwoo asked because he’s not sure, the guy looks far from gay, not like there’s any standard but he just can’t vibe him yet. 

“Yes, I think so…” 

“Mingyu, sexuality is not from what you think, it’s more about feeling and heart,” 

“I guess I am, no, I am, I’ve always been feeling this way,” 

Mingyu took another sip of the coffee, Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu’s thigh and Mingyu’s whole body got tensed. 

“So, since you came all the way here anyway, do you want to have some fun?” Wonwoo lcoked his eyes on Mingyu’s when the younger turn his face to face him. 

“Hyung…” Mingyu gulped down when Wonwoo gave his thigh a squeeze with his hand, “Are you…”

“I told I had to work overtime, right? I came here to get myself a good time, are you up to that?” Wonwoo gets more brave as he move his hand towards Mingyu’s inner thigh and upwards getting closer to Mingyu’s crotch. Instinctively Mingyu stops Wonwoo’s hand, he’s scared because this IS his first time. 

“Hyung, I, I don’t know,” 

Wonwoo leans in closer to sniff on Mingyu’s neck and gives him a little kiss, Mingyu moans a little and he closes his eyes when Wonwoo bites his earlobe as his hands moves to his chest. 

“You came all the way here, right? If not, why would you be here?”

Mingyu makes a gap between them, he can see Wonwoo’s eyes, it’s focused, meanwhile his own eyes quiver and Wonwoo can see that too so he smiles and rest his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“It’s not that, hyung, it’s just, I…” Mingyu paused and Wonwoo willing to listen to him, “It’s my first time…” 

“Well, I can teach and guide you,” Wonwoo said before he kisses Mingyu on the lips, after a few moments, Mingyu eventually gives in to his body and replied the kiss, he can feel Wonwoo smiling between their kisses. It gives Mingyu more confidence as he takes control of the kiss and before he knows it, Wonwoo were already on his lap and his hand wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Should we take it to a closed place? Or are you want to try in an open place like this?” Wonwoo teases the younger.

“Closed place please, hyung,” 

“Then, let’s move to the toilet,” Wonwoo gets off from Mingyu’s lap, he grabs his bag and Mingyu’s hand, “You sure about this, right?”

Mingyu nodded and he lets Wonwoo guides him to the toilet, and as soon as they went inside, Wonwoo attacks his lips again, devouring it and Mingyu does the same to the older. Wonwoo sneaks his hand inside Mingyu’s t-shirt to feel his stomach, nay, abs, and chest. He thanks God the younger only wears thin clothing as he has been eyeing him since the beginning. 

As the kiss gets more heated, they move their way to one of the stalls, Wonwoo works his magic and gets Mingyu out of his cardigan and t-shirt, then he unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing his own pale pearly white skin contrasting over Mingyu’s hazel sun-kissed skin. He pulls down the toilet seat cover and sat on it, admiring Mingyu’s toned body and he whistled. 

“Gosh you are sexy, come closer to me, let me touch you” He motioned Mingyu to come closer by waving his hand and Mingyu complied to the request. 

When Mingyu is within his reach, Wonwoo’s hand travelled and roams around Mingyu’s exposed skin, tracing every line the muscle has provided. He moves his face closer and gives Mingyu’s kisses on his sides and stomach, anywhere he can reach, the feeling of Wonwoo’s soft lips agains his skin got Mingyu moaning, he tried hard to keep looking at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo then stops what he’s doing, he traces his finger the line where it leads to Mingyu’s lower part, he looks up at Mingyu, eyes sparkling, “Can I?” he asked and Mingyu holds his hand. 

“Wait,” he said, “is it really okay?” and Wonwoo just gave him an assuring smile and nods, so Mingyu let go of Wonwoo’s hand and whispered an okay softly. 

With Mingyu giving him permission, Wonwoo doesn’t waste any second as he swiftly unbuttoned his jeans after he touched the obvious bulge forming through his jeans, he pulled it down revealing the grey briefs Mingyu’s wearing, there were a little wet stains forming from the tip oh Mingyu’s cock, Wonwoo bites his lower lips and he pulls the brief down, letting Mingyu’s hard cock sprung free from its containment and Wonwoo gasped at the size, he notices from the bulge but he didn’t expect to be seeing something like this. 

“Holly shit, kids these days are not kidding,”

Mingyu were embarrassed by the older’s reaction, he tried to cover his cock with his hand but to not use because really, you can’t cover a dick that big even if you have a large hand like Mingyu, Mingyu definitely has a shower dick completed with the perfect length and thickness that fit his tall muscular built. Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s hand away after slapping it and again the younger complies. But the attention Wonwoo’s giving him makes his dick twitches and leaks more precum. 

Wonwoo gives it a stroke and he moan when Mingyu’s cock is in his hand, the feeling is just amazing, and Mingyu almost lost his balance when Wonwoo does so. Wonwoo gives it experimental strokes in different kind of ways, he strokes it fast, gripping it, rubbing it with his palm, squeezing it and Mingyu wince every time. 

With no warning, Wonwoo puts it in his mouth and he begins to sucks it up and down, he sometimes sucks from the side and gives it some good licking, Mingyu were already in a moaning mess, he has to holds to the sides of the stall to helps him steady himself. Not being able to control himself anymore, Wonwoo takes the whole shaft in his nose brushes with Mingyu’s pubes, it was hard but he doesn’t really has that gag reflex so it beneficiary for him, it makes him able to take Mingyu’s whole 9 inch cock, basically deep throating the younger and it sends him over the edge already.

“Hyung, sorry, I,” Mingyu held on Wonwoo’s head and cum inside his mouth, and when Mingyu finishes, Wonwoo lets his cock out and cough and looking for air because Mingyu just choked him with his cock and cum, Mingyu looks both worried and sorry. 

“You really are a virgin, aren’t you? It wasn’t long since I jerked and suck you off and you came already,” 

“I’m sorry hyung… I can’t hold it…” 

“It’s okay, look at you, even after you came, you’re still hard and steady,” Wonwoo gives Mingyu’s sensitive cock another stroke and slap it slightly and Mingyu whimpered. 

Mingyu then kneels down and looks at Wonwoo innocently, “Can I do the same to you?” 

Without answering, Wonwoo unbuckled his belt and unzip his working pants, he pulls it down along with his boxers revealing his hard cock, he gives it some lazy stroke. 

“This is sort of embarrassing, I’m older than you yet, as you can see, I’m not, big,” Wonwoo said he’s embarrassed but he doesn’t look like it at all, he sat there proudly spreading his thin legs and stroking his cock. 

Mingyu moves his hand to Wonwoo’s cock and the older let his own hands go from his cock, letting Mingyu touches him, Mingyu’s large hands radiates warmth and it feels good to Wonwoo.

“I never see or touches someone else’s erects dick before,” Mingyu said, “Hyung, you’re beautiful,” Mingyu kisses the tip of Wonwoo’s cock, he hesitates at first before he puts it in his mouth, he closes his eyes because it feels and smells weird to have a cock in his mouth. 

“Open your eyes, look at me,” Commands Wonwoo, and Mingyu did. But he doesn’t only see Wonwoo, Wonwoo were already using his own phone to take pictures and videos, “God, look at you, how beautiful, sucking on my cock,”

Wonwoo grabs Mingyu by the hair and begins to thrust his hips inside Mingyu’s mouth, facefucking him, forcing the younger to take his whole shaft, when he’s close to cum, he takes his cock out and cum on Mingyu’s face, after he lets him go, Mingyu cough and catch his breath, tears flowing from his eyes. 

“It wasn’t that hard, right? After all, I did take your whole and let you cum in my mouth,” he caress Mingyu’s cheek, “Now stand up and move back a little,” 

Wonwoo’s stern voice makes it hard for Mingyu to not comply to his every demand, he stands back and Wonwoo uses his phone again to take pictures of Mingyu naked with a hard on. 

“Hyung, please, no? it’s embarrassing,” He tried to hide his face with his arm, and uses his other hand to cover his hard on. 

“You said you’re embarrassed but your cock said otherwise, look how excited you are, hands down,” Wonwoo orders Mingyu and the younger did what he’s told to. After finishes taking picture of Mingyu, he puts his phone down. 

“Now, you’re gonna stand still right there, you are not allowed to touch yourself, understood?” Mingyu nodded, “Kid, I’m asking you,” 

“Yes, hyung, I understand,” 

“Good,” Wonwoo then takes a bottle of lube from his bag and begins to coat his finger, he slowly inserts one finger in into his hole as he leans back and spread his legs wider. He closes his eyes and moans as he feels himself being stretched with his own finger. 

When Wonwoo adds to more finger in, Mingyu was so ready to touch himself because the scene is too erotic for him to handle but he was afraid of the consequences if he didn’t follow Wonwoo’s order, so he just stood there, fidgeting, cock’s twitching and leaking. Wonwoo stretch himself good preparing for what next to come which is Mingyu’s huge cock. 

“Hey, Mingyu,”

“Yes, hyung,”

“There’s a condom in my bag, I want you to grab it and wear it on your cock,” 

Mingyu grabs Wonwoo’s bag and rummage to find the said condom and showed it to Wonwoo.

“Not that one, there’s another one, the extra-large size, you won’t fit in medium dumbass,” 

“Sorry hyung,” Mingyu puts it back inside and rummages the bag again to find the other condom and he finds it, he showed it to Wonwoo and the older nodded.

Wonwoo already put his fourth finger in, it’s hard and hurt but it’s better to be ready than nothing, he looks at Mingyu and the younger stood still eyeing him in lust. 

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” Wonwoo asked in between his moaning, “Go on then, put the condom,” 

“I… I don’t know how,” Mingyu said timidly. 

“For crying out loud,” Wonwoo stops his ministration on himself, he motioned Mingyu to come closer, he takes the condom on the youngers hand and rip the package, took the condom out and with a quick hand puts it on Mingyu’s cock. He pours some more lube on his hand and coat Mingyu’s cock with it as he strokes it a few times. 

Wonwoo leans back again and aligned Mingyu’s cock to his stretched hole, Mingyu looks anxious and excited at the same time, “Push it in, slowly,” 

And Mingyu did as told, the tip is slowly in, Wonwoo still able to hold his moan, but when it slowly gets deeper, almost halfway he can’t help but shouted, “Aaahh fuuuck, shit Mingyu, I never had one this big before,” 

“Sorry hyung, should I take it out?” Mingyu panics.

“Don’t dumbass! Just stay still, let me breathe for a sec,” Mingyu did, “Push it in again,” 

Mingyu push it in even deeper, Wonwoo tried to stroke his own cock to ease the pain, and Mingyu finally fully inside Wonwoo, Wonwoo feels his inside being stretch to its maximum capacity.

“Hold still, let me adjust to your size first,” Wonwoo keeps stroking his own cock and plays with his nipple and Mingyu saw it. 

“Can I play with your nipple, hyung?” He offers, Wonwoo let him. 

“You can move now,” orders Wonwoo and the younger moves slowly, thrusting in and out, every movement lets them moan in pleasure, “you can move a little faster now,” 

Mingyu begins to thrust faster, Wonwoo takes him for a hug, he wrapped his arm on Mingyu’s shoulder and hide his face on the crook of Mingyu’s neck, if Wonwoo has to describe how he’s feeling right now, it’s definitely painfully amazing. Every thrust hits Wonwoo’s prostate perfectly and it is making him crazy and frantic. 

As for Mingyu, he never feels something like this before, it feels warm and tight around his cock, it’s like his cock is being squeeze and he tried so hard not to cum too soon like the last time. 

“Hold me up,” Commands Wonwoo, Mingyu holds him up and they’re now fucking while standing, with Wonwoo holds by Mingyu, he wrapped his legs on Mingyu’s waist. 

From this position, Wonwoo moans even louder, he can’t stop screaming ah’s and throwing out profanity. There’s no difference with the younger either, he obeys every command, he tried to make sure the older is feeling good and he did the right thing. 

“Fuck, Mingyu, shit,” 

“Hyung, is this okay? Am I doing it right?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, you’re amazing, keep doing it, fuck, you’re good Mingyu shit,” 

As Mingyu keep thrusting him, Wonwoo’s cock were rubbed against Mingyu’s chiselled abs. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry, my hand,” Mingyu said, signalling the older his hand is about to give up. 

“Put me down, against the walls, hurry,” 

They changed position again, they tried to move without letting out of Mingyu’s cock from Wonwoo’s hole but it was inevitable when Wonwoo has to face the walls. Wonwoo uses his hand to spread his cheek while Mingyu aligned his dick and tried to push it in again, thankfully it’s not as hard as the first time. 

“How is it hyung? Is this good enough? Is it alright?” 

“Damn it Mingyu, yes, it’s great, you’re fucking big I like it,” 

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I can’t hold it anymore, I’m gonna cum,” And Mingyu cum inside Wonwoo, filling his condom as he rides out his orgasm until he’s done, he takes his cock out along with the cum filled condom while panting, looking for air. 

“I’m not done yet, sit down,” Wonwoo turned around and pushes Mingyu to sit on the toilet seat, he grabs Mingyu’s large hand and sucks on his long fingers, coating it before he guides it to his hole, “Fingers me, now,” 

Mingyu inserts two of his large fingers inside Wonwoo’s hole and he moves it in and out in a fast pace while Wonwoo keeps stroking himself in front of Mingyu. It wasn’t long until he came for the second time of the night, smearing his cum to Mingyu’s face. 

As Mingyu just sat down trying to get back to his senses, Wonwoo grabs his phone again and take another picture of Mingyu sitting down naked with cum on his face and his limp dick and balls dangling covered with cum from the condom when he takes it out. Mingyu has no more energy to argue about the taking photos of him. 

Wonwoo leans down and gives Mingyu a kiss, he takes some wet wipes from his bag and cleans Mingyu’s face. He uses some to wiped his own cock and Mingyu’s cock too, the younger just sat there and looks at him. Wonwoo begins to dress himself again and takes his stuff back to his bag. 

“That was really amazing Mingyu, especially for your first time,” he said as he gives Mingyu another kiss, and bites on the lower lips.

When Wonwoo opens the stall’s door and as he about to leave, Mingyu finally speaks up. 

“Hyung, can we meet again? Or is this just a one-time thing for you? After all you were my first… I don’t I can’t,” when Mingyu wasn’t even finished, Wonwoo gave him his namecard. 

“This is my namecard, there’s my number in it, you can call me, you can text me your number as soon as you could,” Mingyu’s face lit up, “remember, I have your pictures and videos, so you have to contact me, or else I might spread this,” teases Wonwoo but Mingyu were just excited.

“No, Yes, I will call you, I will text you!!”

“Goodnight then, I’m gonna leave first,” 

Wonwoo went his way leaving Mingyu naked inside the bathroom stall, the younger can’t stop smilling. At first he wasn’t sure what he was doing by sitting on that bench, but now he has no regret, he knows for sure that this is him, he likes this, and even more, he likes Wonwoo hyung.


End file.
